Electronic devices can be modular, and can include hardware interfaces such as to allow an electronic module to receive operating energy from a source device. According to various applications, the source device can include a power supply such as to provide operating energy for a load device such as an embedded electronic system, a computer such as a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet device, a mobile phone, or one or more other devices. In other applications, a load device can include one or more devices such as a smart card, a peripheral device, a biological test specimen such as an electrochemical test strip, or another device.
Generally, the load device receives operating energy using one or more power input terminals. The power input terminals of the load device can be coupled to the source device using an electrical connector or other hardware interface. Separately, the load device can include a communication interface, such as using one or more communication interface terminals to provide a conductive communication interface separate from the power input terminals. Alternatively, the load device need not include any communication circuitry.
In one approach, the source device delivers the full available operating energy to the load device, such as upon physical connection between the source and load devices, without receiving communication from the load device. As an illustrative example, in a “hot swap” arrangement, power may be made available by the source device at one or more output terminals prior to, or immediately upon interconnection of the source device with the load device through a hardware interface. An inrush current provided to the load device may be limited, but such limiting is generally independent of any communication from the load device to the source device.